Nuestro secreto
by nomasrun
Summary: Ichimatsu sufre de asma, condición que se ha ido empeorando debido a las malas condiciones de la ciudad. Debido a su problema sus padres deciden enviarlo al campo donde el aire es más limpio, quedando a cargo de su tío Osomatsu a quien todos en el pueblo encuentran muy extraño. Es un Universo Alterno, la principal de esto es KaraIchi pero tambien tendrá OsoIchi
1. Chapter 1

Ichimatsu observa a través de la ventanilla con aire melancólico, viendo como todo lo que creyó conocer un día queda atrás tras el paso de la carretera. Evita decirlo pero extrañará su antiguo barrio. Nunca fue bueno haciendo amigos, de hecho podía decirse que era un chico solitario, sin embargo él nunca estaba solo.

Tenía a sus amigos, los gatos. Ellos siempre le acompañaban a donde quiera que iba. A veces era el blanco de Pompón el que se acurrucaba a su lado para comer de las sardinas secas que Ichi le daba con cuidado; otras era Kaiser, el gato negro de un solo ojo cuyo par perdió en una pelea callejera, el cual le acompañaba de regreso a casa cuando se le hacía muy tarde; otras simplemente se rodeaba de la pandilla completa de felinos en su lugar preferido: El callejón tras la escuela, mientras los gatos maullaban él acariciaba con cuidado sus suaves melenas y les daba todo el amor que sentía faltaba en su vida.

Porque Ichi siente que no debería haber nacido, cree que es basura y que nadie merece estar con alguien como él. Por eso se esfuerza silenciosamente en no hablar con nadie, por eso al caer la noche no puede evitar que pequeños destellos salados broten de sus orbes y se pierdan en la inmensidad de sus confidentes sábanas, por eso tiene pesadillas, por eso a veces sufre de "ataques".

Un día todo fue diferente. Él ya sabía que tenía algunos problemas de asma leves, nada que no pudiera controlar, pero con el tiempo pareció empeorar. Las clases de educación física se le hacían cada vez más difíciles y en más de una ocasión debieron de frenar la clase para llevarle a la enfermería porque la opresión en su pecho pudo más de lo que creía poder resistir, su inhalador se había vuelto su fiel compañero debiendo recurrir a el demasiadas veces para su gusto.

Ya ni siquiera podía estar bien con sus amigos los gatos, cada día parecía más y más agotado y sus padres comenzaron a notarlo.

- _Ichimatsu-_ Le habló su padre con ese tono de voz autoritaria que a veces pone cuando quiere sonar importante e imponente; tras él, su madre le observaba cabizbaja- _Con tu madre hemos estado hablando ..._ -

Así fue como volvemos a la situación actual. Sus padres se habían deshecho de él. Le habían dicho que hablaron con el director de la escuela y que lo mejor era reconsiderar un 'Cambio de aire' como se lo habían explicado. Que sus ataques de asma cada vez eran más frecuentes y que _incomodaban al resto/_ dificultaban las actividades normales.

Así sus padres resolvieron que debían mandar a su único hijo al campo, donde el aire era más limpio y de seguro le haría bien a su salud. Ichimatsu quiso rehusarse más no tuvo el valor, simplemente miró a sus padres con furia y subió a su cuarto a hacer las maletas.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó llorando en su ahora ex-habitación acurrucado de un peluche de gatito hasta sentirse tan vacío por falta de lágrimas como triste en su corazón.

Así dejó de ir a la escuela y se preparó para el cambio de hogar. La madrugada del día de su partida su madre le llenó de besos y abrazos que no hicieron más que apretar con mayor fuerza aquel nudo que se acumulaba en su garganta.

-Pórtate bien con tu tío Osomatsu, Ichimatsu - Hablaba su madre después de haberlo estado abrazando por prácticamente un minuto completo - Recuerda escribirnos - por un momento sujetó su mano y depositó una bolsa con un surtido de golosinas dulces y saladas dentro - Recuerda que con tu padre te amamos-

-S-sí...- No sabía muy bien que decir en situaciones como esta, por un lado se sentía triste y por otro incómodo. Dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo al bus donde le esperaba el acomodador, antes de subir volteó a ver a su madre por última vez - ...- quizo decir que los extrañaría mucho, que los amaba y que no quería partir, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, solo una mirada vidriosa que fue devuelta por una igual de su madre, aquella mujer que siempre había visto tan fuerte e inquebrantable. Por un momento se sintió muy pequeño y perdido pero decidió no pensar más en ello y seguir adelante.

Se acurrucó en su respectivo asiento en el bus junto a la ventana, cogiendo una de las mantas que se ofrecían como parte del servicio para luego envolverse en ella elevando las piernas hasta hacerse un ovillo donde se hacía difícil distinguir el punto en que Ichimatsu pasaba a ser la suave prenda. El viaje era largo, y era aún muy temprano así que podría tomar una siesta si así lo quisiera. Buscó entre sus cosas y tomó su celular para poner algo de música, posteriormente se colocó los auriculares y se dedicó a observar por la ventana cómo todo iba quedando atrás.

 _Is your heart singing out of tuneAre your eyes just singing the bluesDirty records from another timeSome blood stains on your shoes._

Cerró sus ojos dejándose envolver por la melodía, e intentó convencerse de que todo iría para bien. De seguro habrían nuevos amigos allá con los cuales jugar en sus tiempos libres. Refiriéndose a los gatos

 _No one really knows about your soul_  
 _And I barely really know your name_  
 _Burning rhythms and posting lies_  
 _And a bunch of fools drown in shame._

Lo que más le atemorizaba era el tener que cambiarse a una escuela nueva; la simple idea hacía que se ahogara en un mar de pensamientos confusos: '¿Esta vez sería diferente?', ' ¿Llegaría a agradarles?', '¿Podría hacer un amigo?'. La calefacción encendida y su exhausta mente a causa de la falta de sueño hicieron que lentamente dejara esos pensamientos de lado, sumiéndose en la inconsciencia del sueño.

El ronroneo del motor que mecía a Ichimatsu cesó más pronto de lo que creyó. Agitado y confundido por haber despertado, durante unos segundos no pudo reconocer dónde se encontraba, hasta que la bolsa que descansaba en el mango de su asiento le hizo ver las golosinas de su madre y recordó. Algo hambriento decide abrir un paquete de galletas y saca tres con forma de animales las cuales come sin mucho ánimo. Un segundo más y se tensa de golpe, al darse cuenta de que el bus ya ha arribado y que debe de bajarse para encontrarse con su _Tío Osomatsu_ del cual no tiene recuerdos de ningún tipo.

Se cuestiona como será su tío, piensa en diferentes escenarios, cada uno más intimidante que el anterior, pero fuera como se fuese el acomodador ya les está haciendo bajar del vehículo por lo que con sus cabellos erizados baja de este.

Una vez abajo, con su maleta sujeta ve en ambas direcciones en búsqueda de algún _rostro familiar,_ o de algún cartel con su nombre o cualquier cosa que le diga que todo el viaje no fue en vano y que ahora no se encuentra abandonado en algún lugar en medio de la nada.

Suda frío y busca con más ahínco, pero rápidamente la idea anterior se apodera de él, y cabizbajo se dirige a una esquina de la estación de buses, se agacha y sienta abrazando sus rodillas, intentando aguantar el llanto que le hacía ver a su juicio bastante estúpido.

-.. _matsu-kun-_ Cree escuchar a lo lejos al cabo de una hora, y unas orejas con forma de gato se asoman por entre sus alborotados cabellos en posición de alerta - _¿Ichimatsu-kun?_ \- Vuelven a repetir, y está seguro que se dirigen hacia él.

Una parte del de ojos violeta quiere pararse, correr hasta su 'salvador' y abrazarle por no haberlo dejado a su suerte; pero otra se muestra insegura, así que simplemente se queda quieto en aquel lugar, atento a las miradas ajenas.

-¿Ichimatsuuu, estás por aquí?- Vuelven a llamarle y su cuerpo se eriza nuevamente. Pero está vez alguien parece notarlo y puede ver como alguien se acerca hasta donde está. A medida que se acerca sus ojos se van abriendo más y más del asombro. hasta que aquel extraño yace junto a él- ¿Ichimatsu-kun? ¡Al fin te encuentro! Soy yo, tu tío Osomatsu - Le responde con una sonrisa despreocupada, pero Ichimatsu sigue en shock viéndole sin moverse de su lugar

"E-esta persona,¿¡ Qué es eso!? Se parece demasiado a mí!" Piensa para sus adentros entrando en pánico, hasta que siente como su tío le ve con extrañeza, claro si aun no ha dicho nada - H..hola- Saluda torpemente, producto de shock y a su falta de habilidades sociales- un gusto - hace un leve movimiento de cabeza, buscando alguna señal de aprobación.

-Heeee.. Vamos, no estés tan nervioso Ichimatsu-kun- Le responde Osomatsu hacercando su rostro al de Ichi, al punto que pudo ver claramente el iris carmesí del otro brillando con alegría - Ya vámonos, tenemos que llegar pronto a casa para que prepares tus cosas - Le sujeta del brazo y prácticamente se lo lleva a rastras del lugar hasta la salida, donde una pequeña moto adaptada les espera. Una vez allí, Osomatsu coloca el bolso de Ichi en un pequeño compartimiento de carga y luego lo cierra, acto seguido le arroja un casco negro con grabados rojos al de ojos violáceos - Ten, es para el viaje- Comenta divertido mientras Ichi simplemente se dedica a observar el artefacto con nerviosismo.

-¿N-nos iremos en eso? - Cuestiona el más jóven, refiriéndose a la moto, sus orejas de gato volvieron a hacerse visibles ¿En serio debía subirse a esa cosa? No parece muy segura.

-Da-haa ¡Por supuesto! De qué otra forma llegaríamos sino, ya ponte el casco y súbe- Habla su tío con un tono entre intantil y autoritario. Ichimatsu se coloca el casco aún nervioso y se acerca al asiento de la moto - Bien, súbete atrás de mi y no me sueltes ¿me entendiste? - Comenta con esa sonrisa que ya comenzaba sonar demasiado habitual.

Ichi cabecea afirmativamente y con torpeza se sube a la parte trasera de la moto. Duda unos segundos pero al final se sujeta con cuidado los hombros de Osomatsu.

-¡Baka! Así te caerás - Le reprende Osomatsu, ahora sujetando los brazos de Ichimatsu y llevándolos hasta su cintura - Debes sujetarte de aquí ¿Si? No quiero que mueras en tu primer paseo en moto haha- Ríe despreocupado, poniendo en marcha el aparato, acto que hace tragar saliva al menor.

-Bien, nos vamos, WAHUUUUUU- Suelta el freno y la moto comienza una carrera contra el viento que asusta a a Ichimatsu, quién se aferra fuertemente de la chaqueta de cuero de su tío, hundiendo su rostro tras la oscura prenda totalmente erizado.

Durante el camino el Ichi no dice nada, simplemente se dedica a controlarse a sí mismo y se enfoca en respirar lo más lento que puede, a modo de evitar hiperventilarse y eventualmente caer del aparato.

Osomatsu observa durante unos segundos a su sobrino a través del espejo retrovisor y le ve hecho un ovillo junto a él, cosa que se alguna forma le parece nostálgica y resulta en una sonrisa.

Aclarando algunos asuntos:

Ichimatsu tiene 17 y Osomatsu tiene 23


	2. Chapter 2

El suave ronroneo de la moto y la refrescante brisa acariciando el rostro y alborotando los lacios cabellos de Osomatsu, le hacen se sienta flotando entre las nubes de algodón que adornan el cielo aquella tarde de verano. Tan inmerso está en ello que por inercia presiona el pedal del acelerador a fondo, gozando verdaderamente de un día tan espléndido como aquel.

Cuando se comunicaron con él para pedirle hacerse cargo de su sobrino Ichimatsu tuvo grandes deseos de mandar la petición a la mierda. Nunca ha sido alguien que se caracterice por ser considerado con los demás, llegando incluso a ser muy egoísta e infantil como ya le han dicho en reiteradas ocaciones. Entonces ¿Por qué había aceptado? Por capricho, así de simple. Durante un momento creyó que tal vez sería divertido, además vivir sólo supone demasiado trabajo para alguien tan holgazán como Osomatsu y de seguro pensó que podría sacar algún provecho de todo esto. Además los padres de Ichimatsu pagarían la renta, cosa que resultaba realmente conveniente.

A partir del horizonte en la sima de la colina podía comenzar a divisarse una pequeña casa rodeada de algunos árboles: unos frutales y otros propios de los bosques cercanos. Hiso amago de acomodar los googles de la motocicleta sobre sus ojos y se encaminó hasta esta.

-Mira Ichimatsu - Prácticamente grita para que su voz llegue a los oidos ajenos- Es la casa de Oniichan, vivirás allí desde hoy , ¿No es linda? - Comenta con orgullo.

Ichimatsu se revuelve en su lugar nervioso a causa de la rapidez con la que se movían e intenta hacer caso y mirar al frente para memorizar el camino sin soltar el firme agarre que mantenía sobre el la cintura del mayor-..S-SI… - Su voz sale casi en un chillido doloroso, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el vientre producto del vértigo. De alguna forma consigue enderezarse y ver hacia lo alto de la colina, quedando asombrado por el paisaje también debe admitir que la casa de Osomatsu luce bastante acogedora desde allá abajo.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encuentran en el portón de maderas blancas que delimitan la recidencia Matsuno - Listo, llegamos hehe - Osomatsu comenta, removiendo los googles de sus ojos dejándolos descansar sobre su cabeza. - Ya puedes soltarme.

Ichi da un pequeño salto en su lugar al verse sorprendido- A-ah... - sus manos aún tiemblan producto de la adrenalina, pero de alguna forma logra soltar el agarre y bajarse del transporte.

-¿Estás bien? Luces pálido - Escrutina el de mirada escarlata.

-Si… yo… sólo me mareé – Contesta quedo mirando en dirección al suelo sin poder evitar que un sonrojo adorne sus mejillas, sintiéndose estúpido por haber dicho eso. De seguro ahora su tío también pensará que es un inútil.

-Hum, ¿Es así?-El mayor lo observa enararcando una ceja expectante- Puedes entrar e ir a descansar si quieres – Se acerca hasta ichimatsu y frota su palma contra la espalda alta de este – Debes estar cansado, déjale el trabajo pesado a oniichan.

Las palabras de Osomatsu no dan pie a la negativa que el de ojos violáceos estuvo tentado a dar y sin dar tiempo ya le está metiendo a la casa de madera. El gesto hace sentir incómodo a ichimatsu, siente que su tío está siendo demasiado sobreprotector con él algo de lo cual no acostumbraba por parte de otras personas.

Después de quitarse los zapatos en la entrada, Osomatsu sujeta su mano y le guía entre el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Ichimatsu no puede evitar fijarse en las decoraciones de la casa mientras es arrastrado por el mayor: había un cuadro con una foto del dueño vistiendo ropa de secundaria rodeado tras árboles de sakura, otra del mismo usando ropa de pesca mostrando con una sonrisa una pequeña trucha arcoíris, también habían algunos adornos, unos cuantos budas de la abundancia, un mástil de barco pirata descansaba en lo alto de las escaleras, algunas otras cosas no podía reconocer bien que eran, sin embargo se veían de lo más excéntricas llegando incluso a sonar dolorosas para la vista ¡En serio que si tío tenía gustos extraños!

De pronto el Matsuno mayor se detuvo frente a lo que Ichimatsu recone sería su cuarto – Espero que no te moleste quedarte en mi habitación mientras resolvemos donde dormirás, ¿No? Vamos, no me mires con esa cara– Le comentan nuevamente con esa sonrisa despreocupada que ya comenzaba a parecer característica distintiva de su tío, pero Ichimatsu no puede evitar sonrojarse ante la idea que le plantea. Nadie le había dicho nada acerca de compartir habitación y de por sí él ya era alguien a quien le incomodaban los momentos en los que debía 'socializar' con otros.

"¡Mierda!" piensa, y su mal humor quiere hacer amago de salir "Enserio quiero ir a casa" De pronto recuerda que sus padres se habían deshecho de él y siente ese incómodo nudo formarse en su garganta, se odiaba por tener esa clase de pensamientos – …Bueno, si es sólo temporal está bien – murmura despacio, pero es lo suficientemente claro para que Osomatsu le escuche y con un aire de satisfacción abra la puerta.

El olor a tabaco avanza y escudriña en la sensible nariz del menor, haciéndole cosquillas que provocan arrugue el entrecejo con desagrado. La habitación era de tatami color caoba con terminaciones rojas que le dan un aire elegante de no ser por el desorden de ropa y demases; las murallas eran de tonalidad sepia haciendo un buen juego de colores y luces que le daba bastante calidez a la habitación.

-Está algo desordenado pero espero no te moleste, ayer estuvimos bebiendo con unos amigos del trabajo- "claro que me molesta, idiota" piensa Ichimatsu, mientras ve como Oso camina hasta el ventanal de la habitación y la abre permitiendo ventilación para aquel aire viciado. Luego le ve ir hasta el armario, del cual saca un futón delgado y lo instala apartando un par de botellas del piso –Bien, puedes descansar aquí mientras. Te despertaré a la hora de comer – Comenta mientras se dirige hasta la puerta – Siéntete como en casa- dice justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Se queda estático un par de segundos, una vez se encuentra solo, analizando con nerviosismo aquella habitación. Le habían dicho que se sintiera como en casa, pero eso le parecía más que imposible en aquel momento y le provoca mirar sus pies mientras estos mueven sus dedos de forma incómoda. Los pasos de Osomatsu en algún punto dejaron se ser perceptibles y sus orejas de gato se alzan mientras se atreve a dar los primeros pasos hasta el futón que se había colocado para él.

Sin muchas ganas se quita la chamarra morada con terminaciones negras que había estado usando toda la mañana, quedando en una camiseta sencilla manga corta permitiendo que su suave barriga se marque tras la prenda. Se ve un momento y no puede evitar compararse con su tío quien parecía más alto y delgado que él mismo "debería hacer algo con esto" piensa tocando su piel sobre la tela, aunque sabe que no hará nada al respecto. Se pone de cuclillas y se arrastra hasta la cama, introduciéndose en la misma agradeciendo internamente que al menos la tela no apesta como el resto de la habitación, por lo que decide cubrirse con la misma hasta cubrir su cuerpo por completo.

Permanece en esa posición quieto un par de minutos, con los ojos abiertos viendo hacia un punto fijo, pensando en todo lo que había vivido ese día. No supo en que momento se había agotado tanto que, empezando con bostezos flojos, sus ojos por inercia se cerraron paulatinamente producto de la agradable calidez mezclada con la tranquilidad del ambiente.

La tarde avanzó tranquila para Ichimatsu, quien durmió algunas horas en aquel tibio lugar que una vez ventilado del olor a cigarrillos, pareció más acogedor para su subconsciente.

Algo cambió de pronto y siente una presión extraña sobre sus hombros, presión que vibra meciéndole un poco más brusco de lo que hubiese querido -…¿Buraza? –Escucha a la lejanía, sin reconocer bien ni la voz ni a quién se refiere. Como acto reflejo lanza un manotazo hacia la cosa que esta estorbando su sueño tranquilo, pero aquella cosa ahora sujeta su mano con firmeza, acción que le hace despabilar un poco y encarar a lo que sea que le interrumpe.

-¿Hmm..?- Abre uno de sus ojos con notorio malestar y el entrecejo arrugado, pensando en que más vale que quién lo haya despertado tenga buenos motivos o sufrirá las consecuencias. Una vez se topa con quién le ha estado molestando no puede evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al ver a su tío Osomatsu viéndole tan de cerca y con esas ropas tan excéntricas… ¿Eran esos lentes de contacto acaso?

-Brother?…qu-qué rayos te pasó? – Le pregunta igual o más descompuesto que él mismo intentando tocar la mejilla del de ojos violáceos, cosa que no hace más que ponerle igual de ansioso y sus orejas de gato dan cuenta de ello, dando un arañazo certero a aquella persona.

-… - _"¡qué está pasando aquí!"_ Ichimatsu se cuestiona con notorio pánico, abrazando instintivamente sus rodillas una vez toma cierta distancia.

-Oh… Karamatsu, veo que conociste a mi nuevo compañero de habitación- Se escucha una voz un poco más familiar tras el menor, quién rápidamente voltea encontrándose con Osomatsu ¿Otra vez? Voltea nuevamente a la otra persona, y alterna la vista un par de veces. "¿! _Qué está pasando aquí!?"_ se vuelve a cuestionar, ¿Era el único allí que encontraba ridículo el parentesco entre esas dos personas?

-Brother… - Murmura la otra persona, ese tal "karamatsu". El cual se incorpora un poco para quedar a la altura de su tío y camina hasta él –¡Estás bien! Por un momento pensé que te habías hecho más joven- Vocifera con seriedad y nerviosismo.

-¿Haah? ¿Acaso eres idiota karamatsu? ¿Eres idiota?- Le responde con extrañeza reflejada, bajándole el perfil al asunto – Es nuestro sobrino Ichimatsu, hijo de Matsuyo ¿Enserio pensaste algo tan raro como que era yo?- Hace una pausa y le dirige una mirada a Ichi, a quién recorre de arriba abajo para luego darle una sonrisa que el menor no sabe bien cómo interpretar–

-¿Sobrino? – Esta vez karamatsu voltea a verle, y le recorre de igual forma de arriba abajo, haciendo que Ichimatsu se sienta notoriamente incómodo y se agite nervioso sin saber que hacer en ese momento- Ya veo… - Murmura mientras lleva un brazo detrás de la cabeza, rascando su nuca y baja la mirada apenado. Luego vuelve a acercarse hasta Ichimatsu, poniéndolo de nueva cuenta en alerta – yo… I'm so sorry Little bro –Le responde con un inglés de lo más extraño, brindándole una sonrisa que no puede evitar sonar igual de dolorosa que su vestimenta en sí haciendo que Ichimatsu se revuelva nervioso–No quise asustarte, soy Karamatsu, un gusto en conocerte – Le extiende el brazo en son de querer darle un amistoso apretón de manos.

-…Kusomatsu- Responde cortante, apartando la mano del mayor. ¿Sería idiota?

-JAJAJA- Se escucha la estridente risa de Osomatsu inundando la habitación, claramente divertido por la escena, y se acerca hasta Ichimatsu rodeándole por sobre los hombros – Hasta el pobre de Ichimatsu cree que eres doloroso, Kara – habla entre risas frotando su mejilla contra la del otro.

Karamatsu se siente un poco dolido por eso y pone una expresión de lo más curiosa, haciendo un puchero extraño -¿D-de qué hablas Osomatsu? Q-quizás sólo fue demasiado de mi _perfect style_ para el pequeño de Ichimatsu – Ahora mira fijamente a Ichi haciendo esa lastimera expresión- ¿Verdad que si _my little Ichimatsu_?-

El de cabellos alborotados no sabe bien que decir, el mayor le mira con demasiada intensidad, casi obligándole a que le de en el gusto, pero parte de todo esto le está pareciendo divertida de algún modo extraño y retorcido. Por eso no fue de extrañar que luego de esa "intenso" intercambio de miradas el chico sentenciara un simple "no" que desató más risotadas por parte de Osomatsu, y más lagrimas de cocodrilo por parte de Karamatsu.

N/A: ¿Es idea mía o Ichimatsu ha dormido más de la cuenta entre estos dos capítulos? Jajaja, pueden verlo como una actitud gatuna más de él.

Gracias a quienes leen y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Esta avanzando medio floja la historia, pero prometo que pronto vendrá la trama sabrosa. (?)


End file.
